


Penance

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post-Defenders, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Matt literally searched the whole world for her, and this is where he finds her. Right here in his own apartment.





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt via lotus063: Imagine Elektra in season 3 tells Matt she has a son in Queens causing Matt to feel that she's moved on but she corrects him saying "Metaphorical son" and tells him about how much he wants to be a hero and how she found him in a dumpster after crashing into a building then trained him how to fight. Matt asks her what's his name and she says "Peter"

 

Matt literally searched the whole world for her, and  _this_ is where he finds her. Right here in his own apartment. 

“Hello, Matthew." Her voice carries the same cockiness and fondness it did when she broke into his apartment three years ago. 

Matt takes careful, calculated steps towards the couch, where he can hear her soft breathing. She takes in a loud gulp when he stops right in front of her. "Where the  _hell_ were you?” Matt demands, dropping his duffle bag by the couch. “I looked all over for you," he adds, lowering his voice to a whisper. 

Elektra’s breath hitches. Matt hears her remove her arms from the arm and the back of the couch, and shifts forward in her spot. "Well, maybe you should have looked harder." Her confidence seems to waver just a little as she says that. "I was here all along, Matthew." 

Matt hears her feet hit the ground. His heart picks up as she moves to stand close to him. Her hand hovers near his face, but she doesn't touch him. Matt has a strong urge to grab her hand and rest it on his cheek. He misses the feeling of her cold, bony fingers on his skin. 

"How've you been?" 

Matt scoffs, facing away from her. "Seriously? You save me, and then disappear for a year, and now you want to know how I'm doing?" 

"Yes," she answers without missing a beat. She can be so infuriating sometimes. 

Relief washes over Matt and his stiff shoulders relax when he feels her hand on his back. 

"Matthew," she whispers his name desperately like she's afraid he'll reject her. 

"Fuck it," Matt mumbles to himself, before turning around and pulling her into a tight hug. He feels her smile against his neck, and that brings out his own smile for the first time in in 13 months. 

Her once long hair doesn't tangle in his fingers when he rests his hands on her back. Oh, so she cut her hair. Matt can't help but wonder what else has changed about her. 

"Why didn't you stay?" Matt asks, as he reluctantly pulls away from Elektra's embrace. He keeps her close by leaving his hands on her shoulders. 

"I couldn't," she says. "I was ready to die, Matthew. I never thought what I'd do if I lived." She rests her fingers on his cheek, making him lean into her touch, and kiss the palm of her hand. 

"So you just left me behind..." 

"You say it like I left you behind in prison," Elektra says, amused. "It was church and you were with-" 

"-my mother. Yes, I noticed," Matt huffs. "Did you know who she was?" 

"Yes. Stick told me." 

Of course, he did. Matt stopped letting his heart break at the mention of Stick months ago. 

"Matthew, I am so sorry for-" She removes her hand from his cheek, and gulps again. "-for kill-" 

"Let's not talk about that right now," Matt interrupts her. "Where were you this whole time?"

Elektra turns away from him. Her voice sounds slightly muted as she says, "I told you. I was right here. In New York. Queens to be more specific." 

"Queens?" Matt balks at her. "What were you doing in Queens?" 

"Penance." 

"Penance?" Matt asks, confused. "You're not religious." 

"Would you believe me if I told you that those nuns changed my mind?" 

"No," Matt deadpans. "So what exactly did this penance involve?" He was starting to feel curious. 

"Raising a kid."

Matt's heart skips a beat. A heavy feeling settles in his stomach. "Y- you have a kid?"  _God_ , a lot had definitely changed in a year. 

"Figuratively speaking. He's not mine. I just train him." 

Matt releases a breath, he didn't even know he was holding. "Oh. You almost gave me a heart attack, Elektra." 

Her chuckle warms his heart and fills his stomach with butterflies. 

"Oh, Matthew," she says with fondness in her voice. Soon Matt feels her hand on his cheek again. "What am I going to do with you?" 

"Stay with me forever?" He suggests, biting down on his lips. 

The warmth of her smile suddenly goes away. "Okay," she says. 

"Okay?" 

"Yes," she confirms. "But first... I came here today to ask for your help." 

"My help?" Matt inquiries and purses his lips together. 

"The kid I am training. I have a hard time getting through to him since I don't exactly relate to him," Elektra explains. "I assumed you might have an easier time since the two of you seem to have a lot in common." 

Matt hums thoughtfully before saying, "I thought this was your penance?" 

"It still is. But you could earn some good karma with me too." 

"Since when do you believe in Karma?" 

Elektra chuckles again and wraps her arms around his neck. "Since it came back to bite me in the arse. So what do you say, Matthew? You and I could be foster parents to this kid." 

His breath gets knocked right out of him. He feels a sudden ache in his chest. Kids with Elektra. He never even thought of that. 

"Hey, I was just joking," Elektra quickly assures him when she seems to notice his reaction. 

"What's his name?" Matt asks and bites down on his bottom lip again. 

“His name is Peter. The two of you will get along great. He loves this city as much as if not more than you and I actually found him in a dumpster. You two could very well be brothers." 

A laugh escapes Matt's throat and he pulls her into a hug again. "We'll see about that." 

" 

 


End file.
